In recent years, portable electronic devices have been developing rapidly, for example, smart electronic devices and tablet computers, etc. have been wildly used in modern people's life. Imaging lens modules which are installed on the portable electronic devices have also been developing accordingly. With the advancement of technologies, the requirements by users on the imaging quality of the lens are also becoming higher and higher.
A light shading plate is an optical component commonly used in the imaging lens; when external light enters into an imaging lens, the light shading plate arranged in the lens group can block and absorb stray light, moreover, due to the blocking of the light shading plate, the distance between the two lenses adjacent to the light shading plate can by adjusted by the light shading plate. In the prior art, the spacing distance between the above-mentioned two lenses varies according to actual demands and thus light shading plates with different thicknesses need to be selected accordingly. Therefore, light shading plates with different thicknesses are needed so as to satisfy the requirements of the lenses, which limits the application range of the light shading plate.
Thus, it is a problem how a light shading plate installed between two adjacent lenses can satisfy the requirements on a plurality of spacing distances.